


The Night is Short, Walk on Boy

by Rat_hugger



Category: South Park
Genre: A LOT OF DIALOGUE, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Smoking, abolish smoker craig, literally nothing happens, this is just me romanticizing small town life, tweek smokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rat_hugger/pseuds/Rat_hugger
Summary: Craig smiled. He realized at that moment that he was happy. Truly happy.He realized that he wouldn’t mind if every day of his life was like this. Spending time with Tweek. Stargazing and talking about the different constellations and what they meant because he was interested and passionate about them. And Tweek would listen no matter how many times he’s heard it and no matter how boring it was to him. He would listen because it was Craig who was talking and he would always listen to Craig and be there for him.Yeah, Craig wishes this moment could last forever-----All Craig wanted was to have a nice quiet date with his boyfriend. Unfortunately, it never seems to stay quiet in South Park for too long and Tweek and Craig find themselves running into some familiar faces throughout the night
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	The Night is Short, Walk on Boy

“It’s cold as fuck.”

Craig rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s complaint, but leaned over to fiddle with the AC settings anyway.

“Sorry, princess.”

Tweek stuck his tongue out at the taller boy, making Craig chuckle at his cuteness.

Craig missed this. They both did. It had been way too long since the pair could spend some quality time together. They had been drowning in studies, extracurriculars, and work which left them with very little free time to spend with each other. However, recently the teachers of South Park High seemed to be taking pity on their students and had begun to lighten the workload. This meant that Tweek and Craig could finally go back to spending time together.

Today, the two were heading out for date night. Tweek had gotten the idea to visit the old drive-in movie theatre that sat at the edge of town and Craig had loved the idea. Just the two of them in their car, away from prying eyes. The two were never too fond of crowds, so being able to go out for a date without being around other people sounded like a dream come true.

Now Tweek and Craig were driving to their destination with Tweek sitting in the passenger seat beside Craig. The rays of the setting sun hitting Tweek’s blonde locks and cheekbones prettily. It made Tweek look even more ethereal than he already was. Craig reluctantly tore his eyes away from the blonde beside him to focus on the road, knowing Tweek would scold him if he continued to gawk.

“Where’s the aux cord? I can’t stand radio music,” Craig grimaced at whatever lame Bruno Mars song was being played on the radio right now.

Tweek hummed in agreement and started looking through the glove compartment in search of the cord. When Craig heard a small “aha!”, he knew Tweek had found it. The blonde then plugged the cord into the stereo and connected it to his phone.

“What song do you want?”

Craig gave Tweek a cheeky smile, “babe, you know I only listen to like three songs.”

Tweek rolled his eyes with a smile, “well sorry. I thought maybe you would want to, gh, change it up a little, but I guess not.”

Tweek scrolled through his spotify and tapped on a playlist he made specifically for Craig. It was filled with cheesy old 80s songs that Craig loved but would drive any regular person to the brink of insanity. Of course, after years of dating Craig Tucker, Tweek had learned to put up with it. The things people do for love.

Tweek scanned the playlist before settling on a song. Craig smiled at the familiar tune.

_Welcome to your life_

_There’s no turning back_

“This song is the best.”

Tweek giggled, “why are you such a dad?”

“Shut up. You love it,” without taking his eyes off the road, Craig reached over to pinch Tweek in the stomach, making the blonde sputter and choke on a laugh.

“C-craig! Fucking- s-stop!” Tweek wheezed out, trying desperately to pry Craig’s hands off of him. Craig chuckled and decided to spare the boy. After catching his breath, the blonde glared at the taller boy and lightly punched his shoulder

“Asshole.”

_Acting on your best behaviour_

_Turn your back on mother nature_

_Everybody wants to rule the world_

Tweek hummed quietly. Craig loved moments like these. He would never admit it outloud, but Craig was a huge romantic. Tweek was too, but he was definitely more outspoken about his love for romance compared to the noirette. The pair loved simple romantic moments like this. 

_So glad we’ve almost made it_

_So sad they had to fade it_

_Everybody wants to rule the world_

The couple drove on with Craig badly singing along to the music and Tweek laughing at how stupid he was. By the time the song had ended, Tweek had sent several snapchats of Craig singing to Token, Clyde and Jimmy.

“Can I choose the next one?” Tweek asked from where he sat.

“Yeah, just don’t play some stupid shit,” Craig smirked causing Tweek to scoff.

“Who do you take me for? Cartman?” Craig laughed at this, thinking back to all the times he caught Cartman blasting Lady Gaga’s ‘Poker Face’ in the school parking lot.

Tweek fiddled with his phone for a few seconds before a soft melody filled the car. Craig looked over at the radio screen to see what song Tweek had decided to put on.

“This song again?” Craig asked with a raised eyebrow. Tweek had been playing Taylor Swift’s ‘Lover’ on repeat recently. He would put the song on whenever he was over at Craig’s house to do homework. Craig practically knew the whole song by heart now.

“W-what? It’s a good song.”

“Yeesh, and you make fun of me,” Craig rolled his eyes and Tweek stuck his tongue out at him in response.

_We can leave the christmas lights up till January_

_This is our place we make the rules_

“You’ve been hanging out with Bebe too much,” Craig shook his head.

Tweek giggled, “it’s not my fault. She practically b-begged me to be her GBF.”

“GBF?”

“Gay best friend,” Tweek raised his hand and did air quotes.

Craig snorted at this, “no one begged me to be their gay best friend.”

“Yeah ‘cause you’re an asshole,” Tweek giggled. Craig flipped him off with a fond smile on his face. 

_Can I go where you go?_

_Can we always be this close?_

Craig had to admit the song wasn’t too bad. Definitely not his taste, but it was sweet like Tweek. Craig thinks the song would sound a lot better if it was Tweek singing it though. Anyone who listened to Tweek’s singing would agree that the boy was talented, except for Tweek himself, so it was rare for Tweek to sing in front of anyone. Looks like Craig was going to have to give the blonde a little push if he wanted to hear that sweet voice of his.

“ _We can let our friends crash in the living room.”_

Tweek looked over at the noirette with a bewildered but slightly amused look on his face.

“The fuck are you doing?” Tweek asked in between giggles.

“ _This our place we-_ uhm _,”_ Craig trailed off, mumbling a random string of syllables and making Tweek burst out in laughter.

“You don’t even know the lyrics you idiot!” Tweek sputtered out in between giggles. Craig was _very_ off pitch and his nasally voice only made him sound funnier to Tweek. Craig grabbed Tweek’s hand and interlaced their fingers, singing even louder.

“ _And I’m highly suspicious that everyone who sees you wants you!”_

Craig looked into Tweek’s surprised blue orbs.

“ _I’ve loved you three summers now honey, but I want ‘em all.”_

When they got to the chorus again, Craig all but shouted the lyrics, making Tweek burst out into laughter. By the time they had gotten to the bridge, the two were singing together. Tweek a little breathless from laughing too hard, and Craig still very off pitch, but they wouldn’t have it any other way.

_Darling, you’re my, my, my, my lover._

\------

Tweek shook his head disapprovingly as Craig parked the car in the walmart parking lot.

“Gah! I can’t believe you, Craig! We might m-miss the movie just because y-you wanted to get snacks!”

“Oh calm down, Tweek. We’ve got like half an hour until it starts. And even then, they play like a bajillion commercials beforehand anyway.”

“Grrr,” Tweek could only groan in frustration as he followed Craig into the building.

Thankfully there weren’t too many people in the store. Usually there was always at least one person making a complete fool of themselves like Randy Marsh or Eric Cartman, but since it was dark out already, the Target seemed emptier than usual. And Craig couldn’t be more thankful for it.

He started heading towards the candy aisle with Tweek following closely behind, albeit begrudgingly. Craig had always had a bit of a sweet tooth, so it was no surprise to the blonde that that would be the first thing Craig would look for.

Craig started scanning the shelves and picking out the things he liked and tucking them under his arm to carry around easily. Meanwhile, Tweek just watched him since he didn’t like sweets as much as his boyfriend.

“You don’t want anything babe?”

Tweek shrugged, but picked out a chocolate bar anyway just in case , “I guess I’ll just get this?”

Craig looked over and stared at the chocolate bar in Tweek’s hand scrutinizingly, “Dark chocolate?”

“What’s wrong with dark chocolate?”

“It’s all bitter and shit man. It’s the worst type of chocolate.”

“What? Gah, no man! Normal chocolate’s just way too sweet!”

“That’s the point of chocolate!”

Tweek rolled his eyes and placed the chocolate bar back on the shelf.

“Ngh, fine. I’ll just get,” Tweek paused and scanned the shelves again before picking out a different candy bar, “this.”

Craig squinted his eyes, “A granola bar?”

“What’s wrong with granola bars?!”

“Dude! They’re all dry and gross and shit!”

Tweek just let out a huff and shoved the granola bar into Craig’s arms. Just to spite Craig further, he also picked up the dark chocolate bar he had placed back on the shelf before blowing a raspberry at him. Craig rolled his eyes.

After Craig had picked out all the candy he wanted, he grabbed Tweek’s hand and started walking down the aisles again, this time in search of doritos. While Craig struggled to carry the many bags of sweets and chips in his arms, Tweek picked out some chips for himself. They continued walking down the Target aisles, collecting more snacks and adding to the growing pile in Craig’s arms.

“Uh, do you need any help there, Craig?”

“What? Nooo I’m good,” Craig shrugged, or at least tried to as the pile of snacks limited his ability to move considerably.

“Are you sure? You know they have baskets here right?”

“Nope. I’m all good.”

Tweek shook his head at his idiot of a boyfriend. Then, a buzzing sound came from Craig’s pants.

“Uh, do you mind getting that babe?” Craig turned around to show Tweek the phone in his back pocket, which now showed a notification. Tweek rolled his eyes and grabbed it.

“Oh it’s Tricia. She wants us to get, um, _feminine products,”_ Tweek mumbled out, slightly embarrassed.

Craig’s face scrunched up, “oh my god. I can’t stand her.”

Tweek sighed. He didn’t really want to go get them either, but he felt bad leaving Tricia hanging, so he reluctantly started making his way to the feminine section, “come on let’s just be quick.”

The two trudged over to the section of the target that sold feminine and beauty products. Neither of the two really ever felt the need to go to this section very often for, well, obvious reasons, so it was a new and sort of terrifying experience.

“Being a girl seems like a lot of effort,” Tweek mumbled out, eyeing an eyelash curler that sat on a shelf and cringing.

_You’re supposed to stick this into your eye? What if I accidentally poke it out?!_

Tweek decided to put the thought in the back of his mind for now, but the question would probably keep him up at night in the future. He turned back to look at Craig who was still eyeing the many variations of feminine products with a grim look. Tweek definitely didn’t envy his current position and silently thanked his parents for making him an only child.

While Craig scanned the shelves, Tweek being as easily distractible as he was, had wandered off on his own. He moved through the rows of beauty products, picking up random items here and there out of curiosity and confusion. Eventually, his attention had been caught by some magazine covers that had way too much sparkles and neon colors to be acceptable. Tweek rolled his eyes as he flipped through the pages.

“Do people really still read this crap?”

“Oh my gosh!” A squeal interrupted Tweek’s window shopping, causing the blonde to jump in surprise and toss the magazine in his hands with a scream. He whipped around to face the voice and was met with a hug that nearly knocked him off his feet.

“Tweek! I haven’t seen you in like forever!” Now that Tweek could finally see them, he noticed his intruder had long, blonde, curly hair and was wearing a red coat.

“Bebe?!”

Tweek somehow wiggled out of Bebe’s embrace who shot him a sheepish smile.

“Sorry, did I surprise you?”

“Gah! Yeah, man! A little bit,” Bebe giggled making Tweek pout, “ngh. What are you doing here anyway?”

“Hm? Oh, me and the girls just like to hang out here sometimes,” Bebe pointed a manicured finger towards the office supplies aisle where Tweek could see Wendy, Nichole, Heidi and Red busily talking amongst themselves. Wendy was the only one who had noticed him looking and sent a quick and friendly wave. Tweek shot a smile back out of politeness before turning back to the blonde standing in front of him.

“Hang out? At target?” Tweek raised an eyebrow. _Is that what girls like to do now?_

Bebe just shrugged, “yeah. I mean what else is there to do in this stupid little mountain town right?”

Tweek chuckled, “yeah I guess you’re right.”

“Anyway, what are you doing here?”

“Gh, Craig dragged me here. We were gonna watch a movie, but he i-insisted on getting snacks first.”

Bebe cooed making Tweek roll his eyes, “you guys are going on a date? That is sooo romantic!”

“Ngh, you’re making it weird,” Tweek whined.

Bebe stopped her fangirling at a sudden realization “wait what are you doing _here_ though?”

“W-where is here?”

“Ya know? The _feminine_ section?” Tweek flushed.

Bebe gasped, her eyes widening in excitement, “don’t tell me you like to wear makeup!”

“W-what no-”

“Wow, Tweek. I knew you were gay, but I didn’t think you were _that_ gay!”

“I-I’m not! Look, I’m only here b-because Craig’s sister asked us to b-buy her some stuff!”

“Oh sure~”

“I’m serious! A-and Craig’s over there right now trying to decide which one to g-get, but we have no idea what to get her b-because we know absolutely nothing about t-that stuff, ngh, and it is way too much pressure!”

Bebe stared at him, her mouth open in shock. “Oh. My. God. Don’t tell me Craig’s sister asked you guys to buy tampons.”

Tweek squeaked in embarrassment. The two stood in silence for a few seconds before Bebe burst into laughter. A target employee nearby stared at them in concern.

“Oh my gosh! That is too good!” Bebe’s voice squeaked and she gasped for air.

“Gah! Shut up! I’m being serious!” Tweek whined.

Suddenly, Bebe grabbed his hand and started leading him back towards where Craig was.

“W-where are we going?!”

“I’m gonna help you idiots pick out some tampons. Durr.”

When Bebe and Tweek reached Craig, the noirette was still standing still and staring at the shelves with furrowed brows. Bebe eagerly skipped over to greet him.

“Hey Craig!”

Craig was turned to face the pair and raised an eyebrow at the sight of Bebe, “Bebe? What are you doing here?”

“Nevermind that!” Bebe turned her attention to the same shelves Craig had been staring at for the past 15 minutes.

After mulling it over for a few seconds, Bebe grabbed a blue box and placed it carefully on the pile of snacks Craig was cradling.

“There! You can’t go wrong with those ones,” Bebe nodded in satisfaction

Craig stared at her in confusion and turned to look at an exasperated Tweek who just shrugged.

“Well, I better get going now. Don’t wanna keep the girls waiting you know? You two have fun on your date!” Bebe nudged Tweek with a wink and turned around to stroll back towards her posse.

Craig opened his mouth to ask a question, but Tweek quickly shut him up by grabbing his arm to lead him out of the women’s section and towards the checkout.

“Come on let’s get out of here. We look like fucking perverts.”

\------

When the couple finally reached the movie theatre, Craig’s voice was hoarse from singing too much.

“Gah! That’s your own fault for practically screaming the lyrics to Heat of the Moment,” Tweek had said when Craig complained about it. Craig supposed Tweek was right, but it was worth it to see Tweek laugh so hard his cheeks hurt. Besides, Craig loved singing even though he wasn’t great at it.

Craig drove up to the ticket booth and rolled the window down.

“Hi. Two please,” Craig practically wheezed, throat still sore. He could hear Tweek trying to hide a giggle, and slapped the boy on his arm.

The lady standing at the ticket booth looked like she wanted to be anywhere but there. She handed the two tickets and took Craig’s money without even looking up from her phone. Craig rolled his eyes and took the tickets, then rolled his windows up and muttered a low “bitch”

“Hey! That’s not nice. You don’t know what it’s like to have a shitty job.”

“No need to remind me that I’m unemployed,” Craig had been job hunting for a couple weeks now. His parents had told him it would be a good learning experience and would get him ready for the real world, but Craig knew they only wanted him to get a job so that they didn’t need to give him as much allowance. Turns out getting a job was a lot more difficult than the teen had thought it would be. Tweek blamed it on his horrible customer service and he was probably right.

“You know you could always work at City Wok. Mr. Lu Kim will hire practically anyone.”

“And deal with Kenny? Yeah, no thanks,” Craig rolled his eyes, “I’d rather work with you.”

Tweek shook his head with a smile, “Trust me Craig, you don’t wanna w-work for my dad. Besides, gh, you don’t know the first thing about coffee.”

Craig frowned while he parked the car in an empty spot. The noirette was silent for a moment, trying to think up a comeback.

“I could do the taste testing. Like you did in fourth grade.”

“Craig,” Tweek stared at the taller incredulously, “you hate coffee.”

“Oh yeah.”

Tweek giggled but rubbed Craig’s shoulder reassuringly, “It’s alright, Tiger. You’ll find something. You’ve got a lot of talents other than customer service.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm,” Tweek leaned over to press a kiss on Craig’s cheek. When Tweek pulled back Craig wrapped his hand around the blonde’s nape, pulling him back in for a kiss on the lips. Tweek let out a sound of shock, but returned the kiss. Craig could feel Tweek sigh in happiness against his lips. For a moment it felt like they were the only two people on the planet. That was until a hand smacked Craig’s window, causing Tweek to detach himself from his boyfriend and shriek in horror.

“Babe, calm down.”

“GAH! It’s a murderer!”

“No it’s not, honey.”

“Y-yes it is! It’s like in those, gah, movies where a c-couple in a car, gh, gets k-killed! Oh god! I don’t wanna die!”

“No, babe. That’s only for straight couples. They wouldn’t kill us off. It’d be homophobic.”

The blonde let out a shaky laugh at Craig’s joke and nodded. Craig ran his hand through Tweek’s hair to help calm him down. The couple heard some snickering and turned over to look out the window. Craig rolled it down and was met with a group of dark haired teens.

“Oh my gosh that was too good,” a teenage girl wearing a black dress and black lipstick smirked.

“Henrietta?” Tweek’s previously scared expression instantly lit up with happiness.

“Hey, Tweekers.”

Craig watched as Tweek swiftly opened the car door to give the black haired girl a hug before waving to the rest of the teens.

“I haven’t seen you in a while! I m-missed you!”

“Ugh yeah. My stupid mom caught me smoking again and I got grounded for like a week,” Henrietta rolled her eyes.

Tweek’s little reunion was cut short by a monotone voice.

“What do you emos want?” Craig grumbled, very displeased at the fact that his alone time with Tweek was being interrupted. 

At this, the group shot Craig a glare, “gah! They’re not emos, Craig. They’re goth.”

Craig raised an eyebrow, not really knowing the difference between the two.

Despite Tweek’s very non-gothic look and sense of style with his bright blonde hair and love of ugly sweaters, Tweek got along well with the goth kids. They surprisingly had a lot in common. Craig could remember seeing them hang around Tweek Bros pretty often. Tweek was particularly close with Henrietta. Although Tweek definitely wasn’t a goth kid himself, the goths had a somewhat fondness for the odd boy.

The oldest goth of the group, a lanky, curly-haired boy named Michael, took a step forward and looked Craig up and down scrutinizingly. He scoffed, “Honestly, Tweek. I don’t know why you’re still with this conformist. You could do so much better.”

“H-hey!” Tweek stepped in between Craig and Michael, “Craig might be a conformist, b-but I like him a lot.” Tweek shot a shy smile at the noirette who blushed at the comment. The pair’s romantic moment was short-lived however, as they were interrupted by a noise of disgust.

“Ugh, you guys are so gay,” Pete, the goth boy with red and black hair groaned.

The youngest of the goths, Firkle, nodded in agreement, “let’s get out of here. I can’t stand them.”

The goths turned to leave, making Craig let out a sigh of relief. 

Henrietta gave Tweek another quick hug, “Let’s hang out sometime, loverboy.” Tweek smiled and nodded in response, before the group stalked off.

“Ugh, finally,” Craig muttered and pushed his seat back so that he could sit comfortably. Tweek pouted at his boyfriend.

“You are such a dick, Craig” Craig shrugged and leaned over to adjust Tweek’s seat too. Tweek hopped back into the car. He leaned over to reach into the back seat and grab the brown paper bag filled with snacks they had bought earlier. Tweek pulled out a bag of lays for himself and handed the taller boy a bag of doritos.

“Thanks babe.”

The pair sat in relative silence, munching on their snacks while they watched the opening commercials on the big screen before Craig spoke up.

“Oh and I’m not a conformist.”

Tweek snorted and threw a chip at him, “you totally are.”

\------

The movie had been pretty enjoyable. At least Craig thinks it was. In all honesty, he couldn’t remember much of it because 1. He has a short attention span and 2. He spent the last 30 minutes practically sucking Tweek’s face off.

“So, like, the ending was pretty good, but that plot twist was so stupid and predictable, ya know?” Tweek chattered on about the movie that Craig could only vaguely recall.

“Wait, what was the plot twist again?”

“Ugh, Craig were you even watching?”

“Um, were you? If I recall correctly, my hand was down your pants when that supposed plot twist happened, so it’s honestly insulting that you were watching the movie.”

Tweek’s face burned a bright red. His mouth hung open in shock and embarrassment as he sputtered on his words. “S-shut it!” Tweek shoved Craig’s shoulder, making the noirette let out a laugh.

“Ugh, I hate you,” Tweek grumbled with a pout.

“I love you”

Tweek tried and failed to hide a smile, “Gayass.”

A comfortable silence settled over the car as they drove back towards their homes. The only sound coming from the radio which was now playing John Travolta’s Grease Lightning. Craig was ashamed to admit it, but he loved Grease and this annoyed Tweek immensely, as the noirette would often start singing the songs from that musical out of nowhere. 

Suddenly, the silence was broken by a low growl. Tweek turned over to his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow.

“Was that your fucking stomach?”

Craig looked a little embarrassed, “what? I didn’t have dinner, okay?”

Tweek chuckled fondly, “wanna stop by that old diner then? I don’t wanna go home yet.”

“Yeah. That’d be nice,” Craig nodded with a fond smile on his face, happy to be able to spend more time with his favourite blonde.

Suddenly, Craig’s phone lit up in his pocket and a ringing filled the car.

“You mind getting that for me?” Craig asked, not taking his eyes off the road. Tweek nodded and grabbed the cellphone, looking at the screen.

“It’s Clyde.”

“The fuck does he want,” Craig rolled his eyes at his brunette friend, “just hang up.”

Tweek threw a sly smile at his boyfriend and swiped at the screen to answer the facetime making Craig look at him with a betrayed look.

“Craig! My man!” Clyde’s voice boomed loudly through the phone speaker.

“Yup. It’s me, Craig,” Tweek chirped with a smile.

Clyde let out an excited gasp, “Tweek? What’s up dude?! How’s the date going?” The brunette on the screen wagged his eyebrows teasingly. Tweek rolled his eyes with a fond smile.

“It was good. Craig’s a little grumpy though,” Tweek angled the phone so that Clyde could see the noirette.

Clyde let out a boisterous laugh, “when’s he not?” Craig shot the camera a middle finger in response, making Tweek giggle.

“Sweet as ever I see,” Clyde chuckled.

“Fuck you, Clyde. What’d you even want anyway?”

“Oh yeah! I called you to let you know that coach scheduled another football practice tomorrow.” Craig let out a groan and threw his head back in frustration.

“Seriously?! That fuckin’ asshole. It’s a saturday!”

“That’s what I said!”

“Can’t believe I have to spend a saturday morning throwing ball with Stan Marsh,” Craig wrinkled his nose in disgust. It was pretty common knowledge at South Park High that Craig Tucker did not like Stan Marsh- the quarterback of the football team. Tweek thinks it started in fourth grade when Stan’s group had somehow dragged Craig into a huge mess which caused him to get stuck in the country of Peru, but even before that, the two had always had a little bit of a rivalry since the two of them were both naturally very competitive.

“Stan’s not so bad, Craig. I don’t know why you hate him so much honestly. We’ve met worse,” Tweek chirped from his seat.

Craig shot Tweek another betrayed look, “I thought you were on my side babe!”

Tweek giggled, “I am! I a-am! You’re just fun to mess with.” Tweek pinched Craig’s cheek who just scowled.

Clyde cooed at his friends before changing the topic, “So you guys heading home now?”

“No, we’re going to that little diner on the way.”

Clyde gasped and gave his best puppy dog eye look. “Dammit, you just reminded me that I’m totally starving,” Clyde whined, “I’ve got nothing at home. I would go over to Token’s to raid his fridge, but he would probably kick my ass.”

“I-I could, nn, get you something if you want? We’ll just order it to-go and drop it off at your place.”

“You’d do that?! Fuck yes! You’re the best, Tweek!”

Tweek chuckled, “It’s nothing dude. Just pay me back later.”

“Awesome. Man, how’d a saint like you get stuck with an asshole like Craig?”

“Fuck you!”

Clyde and Tweek laughed, “anyways, just get me my usual please. Thanks again, Tweek. See you tomorrow, Craig!”

“Yeah whatever asshole.”

“Bye Clyde!” Tweek hung up the call and placed the cellphone back into Craig’s pocket.

It wasn’t long before Craig pulled up on the old diner the two were so familiar with. The neon lights of the diner were bright and overwhelming, but they were also comforting in a strange way. The thing was run by some middle aged man who couldn’t give a rat’s ass about anything and pretty much let his customers do whatever they wanted, so it was the perfect place for stupid teenagers like Craig’s gang to hang out and eat greasy, crappy food.

The two walked inside together and headed towards their favourite booth near the back of the diner and next to the jukebox. The place was pretty empty due to how late it was with only a few other weirdos hanging around.

Tweek took a seat on the brown-red diner seat, grimacing when he felt that it was slightly sticky with god knows what. The whole place was pretty run-down overall. The wallpaper was peeling off in certain areas and a few of the black and white floor tiles were cracked. Despite this, the diner was pretty much like a second home to the pair with its tacky wall decor and cheesy music that was constantly playing from the jukebox- a feature that Craig loved. Tweek and Craig had many fond memories of this place, whether it was just the two of them or their whole friend group.

There was one other thing that made the diner so lovable to the couple.

“Hello there children!” A jolly voice rang through the diner and Tweek and Craig turned to see a very familiar face.

“Chef!” Tweek greeted cheerfully. Chef had been the school lunch chef at South Park Elementary for years before he- understandably- got sick of the kids and their shenanigans and packed his bags to join some fruity little club. When he came back he got a job at the diner and had been working there ever since. He made their trips to the diner even more enjoyable for Craig and his friends.

“We’re not kids anymore, Chef. We’re in our senior years already,” Craig rolled his eyes and chuckled.

Chef let out a hearty rumble of a laugh in response, “You’ll always be children in my book, children. But you do bring up a good point. Y’all are gonna be adults soon. It feels like only yesterday you two got into that huge fight in the third grade that landed you both in the hospital. Who would have known you two would start dating only a year later”

“Gah! That was because Stan and those guys tricked us! I didn’t even want to fight Craig back then.”

“Speaking of, how are those boys? Still getting into trouble?”

“Yup. They’re probably doing something stupid as we speak. Like, joining the mafia or something,” Craig joked in his monotone voice, but knowing Stan and Kyle and those guys, it probably wasn’t too far from the truth.

Chef chuckled before pulling out a notepad, “so what can I get you boys?”

Tweek and Craig briefly scanned the menu and told Chef their orders who nodded and jotted them down on the notepad before ruffling both teens’ hair and disappearing into the kitchen, leaving the two teens to their own devices.

While waiting for the food, Craig had gotten up from his seat to fiddle with the jukebox nearby. Tweek watched his dork of a boyfriend with his chin resting on his palm. Although the blonde teased him about it, Tweek thought Craig’s love of old music was cute. Craig’s dad was an old-fashioned man and naturally Craig had picked up his father’s love of all things retro and vintage. Tweek and the guys sometimes joked that Craig was like an old man trapped in the body of a Gen Z teen. One time, Craig had even made a mixtape for Tweek. Tweek had been pretty confused about it at the time. He didn’t even have a cassette player and had to ask Craig’s dad if he could use his. Nevertheless, it was a sweet gesture that Tweek came to cherish and look back on fondly.

Tweek loved everything his boyfriend liked. He loved how passionate Craig could get about his interests. How his eyes light up when Red Racer comes on on the television or how he could name every constellation Tweek pointed at without even having to think about it. It was something most people didn’t notice since Craig rarely got so passionate around people other than Tweek, so it made the blonde feel special since he was seeing a side of Craig most people didn’t.

Tweek watched as Craig’s face lit up after finding the song he was searching for. An upbeat tune started playing from the machine and Craig bobbed his head to the beat.

“What’s this?” Tweek asked with a fond smile.

“La Bamba, Ritchie Valens, 1958.”

“I like it.”

“Catchy right?”

Tweek watched with amusement as Craig moved to the beat. He looked kind of awkward with his long limbs. Craig was a naturally lanky kid and was the tallest one in their grade. Tweek giggled to himself.

Craig made his way back to the blonde, still swaying to the music. He held out his hand to the blonde who tilted his head in confusion at first, but quickly shook his head when he realized Craig had wanted him to dance too.

“Nuh-uh. No way”

“Come on, babe.”

“Craig! There’s, gah, people here!” Tweek whined in protest.

“There’s like two other people.”

“Exactly! I don’t want anyone seeing me with your embarrassing ass!” Tweek giggled.

Craig let out an exaggerated gasp and scoffed, “fine. Suit yourself.” Craig turned around and continued his awkward dance. Tweek laughed and whooped at him, taking a few videos to send to the other guys. The two other diner customers looked at the pair weirdly, but Tweek and Craig were having too much fun to care at the moment. Eventually, Chef came out of the kitchen with their food in hand and once he caught sight of Craig he joined in too with his own little dance.

“Yeah! Get it, Chef!” Tweek giggled at the man.

After a while, Chef finally set their food down and retreated back to the kitchen and Craig settled down in his seat, a little winded. The couple dug into their food, occasionally stealing some from each others’ plates. The pair chatted casually while they ate. They laughed about trivial things like the last joke that Jimmy had told them or an embarrassing thing Clyde had done recently. Tweek told Craig about one of the countless arguments between Wendy Testaburger and her on again off again boyfriend Stan Marsh. Craig scoffed at it all, claiming to not care, but Tweek knew the taller boy was secretly interested and just didn’t want to admit it.

Being growing teenage boys, the pair finished their food in no time at all. Tweek let out a sigh of contentment at the feeling of being full. Meanwhile, Craig who had ordered two plates of pancakes groaned in pain. He felt like throwing up.

“I told you to only get one,” Tweek stuck his tongue out at the taller boy.

“I should have listened to you,” Craig mumbled with his face against the table. Tweek grimaced at this, knowing how dirty the table probably was.

Craig’s groans of pain were interrupted by Tweek’s phone buzzing from where it sat on the table.

“Who is it?” Craig asked, head still on the table.

“It’s Clyde. He’s crying about how hungry he is.”

Craig snorted and finally lifted his head up, “yep sounds like him. We should get that food to him soon so he can shut up.”

“Ditto,” Tweek smiled and got up from his seat. The blonde then rummaged through the pockets of his baggy jeans to fish out his wallet.

“Hey wait, you don’t have to pay, Tweek.”

“It’s fine. Y-you payed for the movie tickets, so i-its only fair.” The logic made sense to Craig, but he still couldn’t help but feel guilty. He did order two stacks pancakes after all, so it didn’t feel fair for Tweek to pay for them.

“But I ordered more food than you, babe.”

“Craig, it’s alright, really,” Tweek insisted and placed down a few bills on the table.

Craig sighed, knowing how stubborn his boyfriend could be sometimes, “Alright, babe.”

The pair started heading towards the door. 

Nearby, Chef was wiping down a table and called out to the couple, “Heading home, children?”

“We’re gonna drop Clyde’s food off and then we’re probably just going to hang out somewhere,” Craig answered with his usual bored, monotone drawl.

Chef let out a laugh, “typical teenagers. Always staying out late I suppose. Your parents know about this?”

“I-it’s fine. They’ll just think we’re staying the night at each other’s houses.” Chef nodded in understanding.

“So, where are you guys going to ‘hang out’?” Chef’s voice had a hint of mischief to it.

“Gah! We were just planning on going stargazing!” Tweek sputtered out quickly, a red tint covering his cheeks.

Chef closed his eyes with a smile, reminiscing, “ah, I remember when I was your age and I took a girl out to Starks Pond where we made love under the star-”

“W-we’re not going to make love!”

“We’re not?”

Tweek smacked Craig on the head, “no!” The noirette sighed in disappointment.

Chef chuckled at the two teens, “well, just make sure to be safe you two.”

Tweek grumbled out an embarrassed goodbye and grabbed Craig’s hand to start dragging him out the building. Craig gave a quick wave to Chef before the two started making their way to Clyde’s house.

\------

Tweek shot a quick message to Clyde to let the brunette know that they had arrived. Not long after, the couple heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs and heading to the front door. The door swung open and Clyde rushed out into the Colorado snow in just boxers and a thin shirt.

“Tweek! Craig!”

Before they could even react, the couple were enveloped in a hug much to the noirette’s annoyance.

“Get off me you asshole,” Craig peeled himself away from his overly-affectionate best friend with a roll of his eyes, “Jesus, Clyde. It’s almost midnight and you’re still a loud fuck. Isn’t your dad home?”

“Yeah, but he doesn’t mind.” Clyde’s father had always been kind of a pushover in Craig’s eyes. He pretty much spoiled the brunette by turning a blind eye to whatever troublesome shit Clyde would get up to.

“Figures,” Craig grumbled under his breath while Clyde turned to Tweek with sparkles in his eyes and took the brown bag of take-out.

“Dude, thank you so much Tweek!”

“Ngh, it’s nothing man.”

“Oh! Here,” Clyde quickly disappeared back into his home and re-emerged with a few bills. He handed them to the blonde and Tweek squeaked out a thank you.

Clyde gave both of them another bear hug- despite Craig’s complaints- and bid the two farewell before going back into the safety of his house to enjoy his takeout in peace. The couple headed back into the car.

“So, we’re gonna make love under the stars now?” Craig wagged his eyebrow suggestively at the blonde who just rolled his eyes.

“Can you just drive, asshole?”

Craig snickered but did as he was told and started up the car once again. The noirette started driving in the direction of their usual stargazing spot which happened to be the tacobell parking lot. Granted, most people would agree that a tacobell parking lot wasn’t the most romantic place to stargaze with your boyfriend, but it had become a tradition ever since freshman year when Clyde had dragged the group out to tacobell at 1 am only to eat way too much bean burritos and had to throw up in the bushes as a result. Tweek and Craig had realized then while they were waiting for Clyde to finish barfing up his guts that for some reason the tacobell parking lot had the clearest view of the stars in all of South Park. Ever since that day, it had become their designated stargazing spot.

“You think they’ll kick us out if we’re not ordering anything?” Tweek chewed on his green-painted nail anxiously as his blue eyes scanned the nearly empty parking lot. Craig just rolled his eyes.

“Tweek we’ve done this a million times already. Those jackasses inside don’t give a fuck.”

Tweek let out a bashful laugh,” Yeah, I guess you’re right. Sorry.”

Craig smiled at the blonde fondly. He was used to Tweek’s anxious and irrational way of thinking and after years of dating him, Craig had learned to be able to handle Tweek’s anxieties. Thankfully, the blonde isn’t nearly as volatile as he used to be thanks to years of therapy, a significant reduction in coffee consumption, and support from his loving boyfriend. Of course, the blonde would still get intrusive thoughts here and there, but overall Tweek was doing a lot better and Craig couldn’t be more proud of him.

Craig parked the car and as usual, the underpaid, teen part-timer manning the drive-thru gave them a quick glance before going back to staring into space, not caring much about the happy couple. The parking lot itself was very dark with the only light coming from the inside of the tacobell, but the couple didn’t mind too much as it gave a clearer view of the sky. Craig let out a sigh of relief when he noticed only a few clouds above them.

The noirette stepped out of the car first to help his boyfriend out. Tweek just blushed at the gesture. It’s strange how simple gestures like those still seemed to make Tweek’s heart swell even after years of being in a relationship with the other. Craig helped Tweek up onto the car’s hood before getting on himself. The hard, cold metal of the car hood wasn’t exactly very comfortable, but the couple just shrugged it off in favor of staring at the vast sky that stretched above them. Tweek pulled out his cellphone to turn on some music once again. This time, he chose a more slow and calm playlist.

It was nights like these that made Craig thankful he lived in a small mountain town. Views like this would never be possible in big, crowded cities. Too many neon lights and honking cars. It was easy to forget how peaceful life in South Park could be since most of the time Craig found himself wrapped up in some kind of chaos usually involving Stan and Kyle and those guys. However, right now it felt like him and Tweek were the only ones around for miles. It was rare for nothing to happen, so Craig learned to savor the boring days like these.

Out of the corner of his eye, Craig could see Tweek pull out a box he’s seen many times before. He heard the familiar _flick_ of a lighter and turned his head to see Tweek taking a drag of a cigarette. The blonde noticed Craig’s gaze and pouted at him.

“Don’t look at me like that, man.”

Craig didn’t feel like he was pulling a face. His expression remained passive and unchanging and yet the blonde seemed to figure out what he was thinking and feeling instantly. Admittedly, Tweek was more observant and perceptive than most, being able to read the stoic Craig Tucker like an open book.

“Like what?”

“Like, ngh, you know. Like _that,”_ Tweek shrugged, while Craig just raised an eyebrow. 

“You’re disappointed in me,” Tweek mumbled in melancholy, looking down at his feet.

Craig sighed, “I could never be disappointed in you.” Tweek looked at the noirette with a surprised but flattered look, but Craig continued.

“It’s just-”

“You want me to quit it. I know,” Tweek said through gritted teeth, the hold on his cigarette getting slightly tighter in what was probably frustration and shame. Craig couldn’t tell if he was frustrated with him or himself.

“It’s bad for you,” Craig mumbled quietly and turned away from the blonde to stare at the ocean of stars above them. Truth be told, Craig wanted to say more. He wanted to scold the blonde even. Tweek had struggled with addiction for years. Mainly his caffeine addiction, but he also had a bad history with recreational drugs. It was nothing serious as Craig had been there to keep Tweek in check, but it was evident that Tweek could fall into the cycle of addiction easily and Craig wanted- no, needed to make sure it wouldn’t happen again. But in the meantime, Craig left it at that, not wanting to anger the blonde during their date.

Tweek frowned and took another drag of the cigarette, letting the smoke fill his lungs and calm his nerves. He scooted closer to his boyfriend and spoke again in a quieter voice.

“I’ll quit. I promise,” the blonde whispered softly. Craig guessed this was Tweek’s way of apologizing. He wrapped his arms around the shorter boy, pulling him so that there was no space between them and just rested his chin on his head.

“I promise,” Tweek repeated again, both to himself and Craig, “and when we get to college, I-I won’t even look at one.” With that, Tweek tossed the cigarette onto the rough pavement of the parking lot. Craig smiled and kissed the top of Tweeks head with so much love and adoration.

“I’m proud of you, babe.” The couple smiled at each other before Craig pulled Tweek tighter into his hold.

“And I can’t wait till we’re out of here and it’s just the two of us,” Craig spoke in high spirits. It made Tweek smile seeing how happy his boyfriend was at the thought of their future life together. And yet, Tweek couldn’t shake off the sinking feeling in his stomach. Craig noticed the blonde’s silence and raised an eyebrow.

“Something wrong?”

Tweek shook his head dismissively making Craig frown. Craig ran his finger’s through Tweek’s hair soothingly, “c’mon babe. You know you can tell me anything.”

“It’s stupid.”

“It’s not,” Craig reassured, being patient with Tweek as he knew how insecure he could feel at times.

A few seconds of silence went on before Tweek spoke up again.

“To be honest, it scares me.”

“What does?” Craig asked slowly, worried about saying the wrong thing.

Tweek sighed, “it’s just that everything’s changing so fast. I mean we only have a few months left before… we have to leave.”

This caught Craig off guard. This whole time he had been so excited about leaving this little mountain town and heading off to college and he just assumed that Tweek felt the same. He had never once stopped to consider that maybe Tweek didn’t want that. Suddenly, Craig felt guilty for not stopping to think about Tweek.

“You mean you don’t want to leave South Park?” if Tweek noticed the slight tremble to Craig’s voice, he didn’t say anything.

“N-no! It’s not that. I do want to go to college with you! It’s just that-” Craig watched Tweek closely. The blonde sighed, “everything’s changing so fast. It’s just overwhelming.”

Craig frowned but was secretly relieved that Tweek did want to leave South Park with him after all.

The blonde continued, “all of our friends are following their own separate paths in life, w-which is great, b-but still…. I’m gonna miss them.”

Tweek gripped his hair in a panic, his voice raising in pitch with each word.

“A-and besides that- I don’t even know what I’m gonna study yet! You already know what you want to do. Ngh- you have it all figured out- and _I don’t!_ You always have! You always know just what you want and who you are and what you’ll do, but I _don't!_ I-I’m just a mess!”

“Tweek! Babe! Calm down,” Craig interjected before Tweek could descend into a full blown panic attack, grabbing his shoulders and speaking gently, “deep breaths, honey.”

Tweek struggled slightly to regain his composure, but after a few seconds his breathing was steady again.

“S-sorry about that.”

“It’s alright. Why didn’t you tell me this is how you felt?” Tweek looked down guiltily.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to worry you.”

Craig sighed and pulled Tweek closer so that the blonde's head was buried into his chest. Craig stroked his hair gently.

“Tweek, no matter what happens I’ll be there with you. Didn’t I say we’ll be together?” Tweek nodded meekly, “exactly.”

Craig pulled away to look at him, “don’t worry about our idiot friends, okay? We wouldn’t be able to get rid of them no matter how hard we tried.”

At this, Tweek’s face broke out into a smile and he let out a giggle. Craig felt pride swell in his chest at being able to cheer the blonde up.

“And Tweek,” Craig continued in a more serious tone, “you’re literally the most talented person I know.”

Tweek’s face flushed and he let out a strangled noise of confusion. Before he could protest, Craig continued, “I mean you can pick up pretty much anything in just a few minutes.”

Craig had always admired Tweek’s many talents. Unlike Craig who excelled in science, maths, and sports, the blonde wasn’t the strongest academically and athletically, but he was a prodigy when it came to the arts. He had a great voice and a knack for song writing. Craig remembers how he wrote a whole song on his own in the fourth grade. He could also play the piano and was currently learning guitar. Besides that, Tweek was also great at baking and acting. He had been a member of the theatre club since freshman year. Craig truly believed that Tweek was one of the most talented people in the world and it was a shame that Tweek’s anxieties and self-confidence issues got in the way at times.

Tweek looked at Craig doubtfully, “really?”

“Really.”

Tweek blushed and shot the taller boy a watery smile, “thank you, Craig.”

Craig kissed Tweek’s forehead, “of course, babe. And don’t worry about figuring out what to study yet, okay? I’m sure you’ll find something. And you’ll be great at it no matter what you pick.”

Craig heard a quiet sniffle and smiled to himself. The two sat there in silence for a few minutes, just listening to the music from Tweek’s phone. Craig gently rocked the boy in his arms comfortingly. When Tweek had calmed down fully, Craig lifted the both of them off the car hood so that they were standing.

“What is it?” Tweek asked.

“Well, it's just that there’s no one around, so will you dance with me now?”

Tweek giggled, “fine! Only so you’ll stop asking me.”

Craig fist pumped the air in celebration and moved closer to Tweek to place his hand on his hip. He intertwined his free hand with Tweek’s and the two swayed gently to the music.

_Earth angel_

_Earth angel_

_Will you be mine?_

“Ow, dude. You’re stepping on my feet.”

“Y-you’re stepping on mine!”

Admittedly, neither Craig nor Tweek were great dancers. They were both pretty uncoordinated and the pair ended up tripping over each other more times than they would like to admit.

_My darling dear, love you all the time_

_I’m just a fool_

_A fool in love with you_

Eventually they were able to get a feel for the beat. They were by no means graceful in any sense of the word, but they both just decided to enjoy the moment.

Feeling adventurous, Craig lifted their hands high. Tweek got the memo and did a little spin, giggling at the silliness. The blonde wobbled on his feet feeling slightly dizzy, but Craig quickly took a hold of his waist again successfully stabilizing him.

_I’m just a fool_

_A fool in love,_

_with you._

By the end of the song, the pair were in a fit of breathless giggles. They plopped themselves back onto the car hood harder than they meant to, causing Craig’s old and beat-up car to let out a pained squeak of protest, but both of them were too happy to notice or care at the moment.

They settled into silence, staring back up at the sky.

“I’m cold,” Tweek mumbled from where he leaned on Craig’s shoulder. His voice meek and soft with barely any inflections- a far cry from Tweek’s usual way of speech. It was a sign that the blonde was content and maybe even tired. 

Craig rolled his eyes, but shrugged off his blue button up jacket to drape it over the blonde’s shoulders anyway, “Your fault for never wearing a jacket.” Tweek beamed and snuggled up closer to the noirette. Craig practically spoiled Tweek rotten, giving everything the blonde asked for without a second thought. Anyone could see how whipped the noirette was.

The pair sat in silence, watching the night sky and holding onto each other.

“The moon,” Tweek whispered, “is beautiful tonight.”

Craig hummed in agreement and looked on at the moon above them, which seemed to be clearer and shining brighter than usual.

“It’s a waxing gibbous.”

Tweek let out a sound of confusion.

“That’s what phase it’s in now. Means it’s going to be a full moon soon,”

Tweek let out a quiet ‘oh’ and Craig chuckled. Then, Tweek’s arm shot out to point at the sky.

“That over there is the big dipper right?” Craig‘s eyes followed Tweek’s outstretched arm and nodded.

“Yup. Good job, babe,” he smiled down at the smaller boy, happy that Tweek seemed to remember what he told him on previous nights when they stargazed.

Tweek blushed and let out a breathy laugh, “w-well it is the easiest constellation to identify.”

Craig hummed and stared at the star pattern. Craig ran his hands through Tweek’s blonde locks soothingly, making Tweek sigh in happiness. It reminded Craig of a purring cat.

“You know,” Craig started. Tweek snickered, knowing Craig was about to go off on another one of his long-winded tangents about space and constellations and what-not. Craig pinched his side in retaliation.

“The big dipper isn’t even technically a constellation. It’s a part of Ursa Major, see?” Craig pointed his index towards the sky, tracing the pattern in the air for Tweek to follow. It took a few minutes for Tweek to see the full constellation. When he finally spotted it, the blonde huffed frustratedly, “it’s confusing. It doesn’t even really look like a bear.”

Craig laughed, “most constellations don’t even look like what they’re supposed to look like. People just kind of make it up and the rest of us have to go along with it.”

“That’s dumb,” Tweek mumbled, his voice slightly muffled as most of his face was buried into the noirette’s shoulder. Craig let out a sound of agreement.

“Well, look over there,” Craig’s hand moved to point at another spot on the sky, “you see those three stars?”

“Oh yeah, the belt. It’s called Orion, right?” Craig nodded and ruffled the blonde’s hair to show his pride.

“Yup, the hunter.”

“Hm, yeah, I guess that one looks a little more like what it’s supposed to look like.”

Craig smiled. He realized at that moment that he was happy. Truly happy.

He realized that he wouldn’t mind if every day of his life was like this. Spending time with Tweek. Stargazing and talking about the different constellations and what they meant because he was interested and passionate about them. And Tweek would listen no matter how many times he’s heard it and no matter how boring it was to him. He would listen because it was Craig who was talking and he would always listen to Craig and be there for him.

Yeah, Craig wishes this moment could last forever

“Hey, dudes”

Key word: _wishes_

Tweek let out a yell of surprise at the sudden disturbance and practically leaped out of his seat. Craig groaned and turned to look at their intruders.

There in the dimly lit parking lot was Stan, Kyle, and Cartman who looked like they had just been in a hurricane.

“W-what are you guys doing here?! And why do you look like that?!” Tweek shrieked.

“Oh we just got back and Cartman wanted some tacobell,” Stan answered nonchalantly as if he didn’t look like he just got set on fire and thrown into a garbage truck. Next to him, Kyle shot a pointed glare at Cartman who was munching on a hardshell taco.

“Got back from where?” Craig asked with a raised eyebrow.

“From there,” Stan pointed upwards and Tweek and Craig looked up to see a brightly lit spaceship hovering above them. Tweek screamed in terror, but Craig just quietly mummered, “huh. Was that always there?”

The hovercraft let out a whirring noise and then flew off into the distance. Tweek’s mouth hung agape. He was about to question the three further, but Craig beat him to it.

“Wait, where’s Kenny?”

“Oh, he got eaten by a space kraken,” Cartman shrugged, crumbs of hardshell taco falling out of his mouth as he spoke.

“W-what?!” Tweek screamed, “y-you mean he’s dead?!”

Craig furrowed his eyebrows, “what the fuck is a space kra- no you know what, I don’t care. Forget I asked. I’m just not gonna question it.”

The three teens just shrugged.

“Well, we’d better get going. See you guys,” Stan turned and the group started walking away.

The couple watched dumbfounded as they continued on like nothing had even happened. They could already hear Kyle and Cartman arguing about some new stupid issue.

Craig turned to look at his boyfriend who had a look of terror and confusion.

“God those guys are idiots. Come on, babe. I wanna go home and take a nap.”

Tweek frowned, but perhaps Craig’s ‘I don’t give a fuck’ attitude was rubbing off on him, so he just shrugged and decided he wasn’t going to question it. Not today

“Yeah, let’s get the fuck out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I would love some feedback since this is my first completed fic hehe.
> 
> Also the title is based on the movie "The Night is Short, Walk on Girl". Highly recommend!


End file.
